


come, as you are

by TruebornAlpha



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Graphic Description, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Omega Verse, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wall Sex, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: Heatfic.A trip to the marketplace is rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 36
Kudos: 260





	come, as you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it says on the tin.

It happened so quickly, Yusuf didn't realize anything was wrong until he was halfway to the ground. Someone was talking to him. It took him a moment to recognize the baker. Yusuf only visited him every day since they'd settled in the city. He opened his mouth to answer, to claim he was alright.

Pain and heat spiked through him. Yusuf couldn't speak for how badly his teeth chattered. Sweat broke across his back and arms. He licked the salt off his lip, as that heat circled and settled in his core.

"Nicolo... Have to-"

The world seemed so bright, every color sharpened like knives. He couldn't move his feet, but he was being dragged home.

"Yusuf, are you alright?" The baker asked worriedly, his hand on Yusuf's shoulder. It sounded like he'd already asked too many times. 

He felt weak at the knees at the very touch, skin flushed and oversensitive. He needed... something, something nameless and insistent, like he was going to burst from his own body if he didn't get it. He pulled away, trying to smile though sure it came out more of a grimace.

"Fine, just fine." He ground out before babbling some kind of apology and fleeing. He scent of warm bread seemed to cling to him, in fact, every scent seemed so much more. It was like he could smell the world around him, shifting and overlapping and altogether too confusing.

He burst through their front door and shut it quickly behind him. He fumbled with the latch, once, twice, fingers shaking and numb. All the while his nose filled with the comforting scent of home, and he tried settle himself. Home and Nicky. That seemed to set a light low in his gut, and he jumped as Nicolo's hands found him.

"Yusuf?" But his head was spinning, so hard Yusuf didn't know which way was up. "Yusuf talk to me."

Yusuf held him tight, pressed his face into the junction of his lover's throat and opened his mouth to taste him. His legs were wobbling, and an obscene, demanding want pulsed settling beneath his skin. It was so hot, why was it so hot? Yusuf was already pawing at him, trying to take what he needed though he had no idea what it was. "Nico... Ni- what's...? Make of stop. I can't-"

But Nicolo has gone very still.

"Why do you smell like him?"

Yusuf pushed him, a snarl cutting through his thoughts. He tried to move past him. Nicolo slammed him into the wall.

His head knocked against it, hard enough Yusuf couldn't see straight. Nicolo wouldn't stop touching him, groping him through his clothing. Yusuf was flush against him, his lover taking stock of him like he was nothing more than meat.

Nails dragged across clay walls. Darkness splintered across his vision, and the door was too far, couldn't tell if it had been locked or not, or if the baker was outside, still waiting for him. _What was his name?_ They talked every day, and Yusuf couldn't remember what he even looked like. Ribs constricted with effort, as he fought to stay still. Nicolo was so close now, his breath ragged against his cheek, as his hands run down his chest, thumbs pressing insistently against his nipples, rubbing through his tunic, and Yusuf moaned. Trapped with nowhere to turn, his face pressed into it as he panted, open-mouthed and already wrecked. 

His voice broke across the surface, an open demand, but the words didn't come. Fragments of them tried, breaking on his tongue in hitched gasps. It was hot, so hot. Sweat on his tongue, behind his ears, dripping slow and sensual down the line of his back, and his hips canted, helplessly. He was riding Nicky's thigh like a jockey. They'd only done this a handful of times, and it was never this depraved. Yusuf couldn't stop moving, all he managed was a strung-out, broken, "Please."

He couldn't look away, couldn't take his eyes off his lover's face, so close now Yusuf could feel his blush. They hadn't even kissed.

Nicolo bit down on his throat, hard enough to draw blood, and Yusuf came sobbing.

He spilled his orgasm into his trousers, head falling forward as if in prayer. His knees bumped against the unyielding surface, hands pawing at nothing. Drool spilling down his chin and he didn't notice until it splashed his chest.

Nicolo hadn't let go of him yet.

His hands wandered over his flank, petting him like he was soothing an animal. He withdrew his leg, moving only so he could peel fabric off Yusuf's hips, stripping them both with more haste than care. He grabbed his ass, spreading him until Yusuf could feel the stretch. Yusuf moaned and didn't recognize his own voice.

"What happened to you, Yusuf?" Nicolo asked, but there was something like awe in his voice. Yusuf couldn't face him. His cheeks flushed a darker red, but Nicolo's fingers pressed against the furl of his entrance. The first joint hooked in flushed muscle and tugged against his rim, where he was wet and gushing, and his wit ceased to serve him.

"I don't know I don't know-" his voice broke when Nicolo pressed deeper, his knuckles pressing insistently against his insides, and Yusuf was leaking into the palm of his hand.

There was something wrong with him. Everything was slipping sideways. All he knew and all he trusted crumbled at his feet, and Yusuf should have been terrified. His cock rested between them, dragging across his belly and leaving a wet trail on Nicolo's skin, half-hard and so sensitive. Nicolo fucked him on his fingers, and he couldn't stop the noises he made. 

“You’re carrying someone else’s scent, did they touch you?” There was a trace of concern in Nicolo’s growling voice.

"No one did!" It was hard to form the words when Nicky dragged through him like that, testing until he found that spot inside him that made Yusuf gasp and thrash, pushing off the wall to demand more. Nicolo was relentless, stroking him hard as his thumb tugged his rim. Yusuf was never so wanton and so needy, and he'd never seen Nicky's control slip so much. And yet, something drove him on, liquid and hot within him, a screaming desire that couldn't be ignored.

"You're mine." Nicolo hissed, breath hot across his flushed skin. " _Mine._ I'm not going to let anybody else have you." 

Mine. The word echoed inside of Yusuf like a plucked string from an instrument, growing and growing until he cried out. He wanted this, wanted Nicky to mark him, keep him. "Please!" He begged, hips rutting back against Nicolo's hand.

Nicky pulled our, and Yusuf whined. To call it anything else would have been a disservice. His knees buckled, threatening to fold, but Nicky wouldn't let him. Pressed so close, he was the only thing holding Yusuf up, as Yusuf dug valleys into his shoulders, nails threatening to draw blood. Yusuf could feel him between his legs, the blunt head of his cock dragging between his thighs, his taint, pressed against his entrance. He could feel the tip press through, feel his body unfurling around it, and couldn't keep his eyes open. 

"No one else, Yusuf." The words were as steady and as sharp as his blade, and Yusuf turned to meet his eye, entire body flushed with heat. Nicolo pressed into him in one long motion, punching all the air out of him. Yusuf groaned, head falling back as if in surrender, eyes closing. Nicolo stole the sound from his lips, claiming him from both ends. It was so much. It felt like he was being torn in two, no less intimate or as visceral as being run through by Nicolo's sword. He knew how steel would rend flesh, and Nicolo had never demanded so much before. 

"Look at me." There was a hand in his curls, pulling just shy of hurting, and Yusuf forced himself to obey, panting for air. Nicolo pinned him with his stare, eyes like a storm. "Only me, Yusuf. I’ve got you. You’re okay now, I’ve got you."

He was paralyzed in Nicky's gaze, drowning in it and never wanting to be anywhere else. All he could do was make soft, animal grunts as Nicolo filled him, riding hard enough that his body jerked with every thrust. He was wetter than he could remember, slick and sweat running down his legs as his greedy hole squeezed tight around Nicolo's cock, earning him a breathy groan from his partner.

Nicky closed his mouth around Yusuf's pulse, biting down on the curve of his neck hard enough to bruise. They would fade like their predecessors. It wouldn't last, that was the frustrating part, but for now, the bruise clouded his skin. He wanted Yusuf to wear his mark, to smell like him, he wanted the whole world to know that they'd fucked and that Yusuf was his.

"You're so pretty, Yusuf." He whispered, reveling in how his mate shivered against him.

The mark was fading. Purple receding to blue to yellow. Nicolo bit down and made him scream. His cock thrust in at the same time, so hard Yusuf saw stars. Nicolo dragged through him, coring him open until nothing, no one else could fill him. He pulled back almost completely, thrust in hard enough he felt it at his toes, and Yusuf lost his balance, slipped further down the wall and onto his lover's cock.

Nicolo fucked him hard and fast, the thick knot at his base catching his rim with every thrust, forcing him that much further apart. Tears welled in his eyes. Yusuf was babbling, cursing, the wet sound of their sex beyond obscene. He arched off the wall, trying to find leverage, didn't know if he was trying to push closer or retreat, but Nicolo dove into him, forcing the thick flesh of his knot in, and Yusuf couldn't find enough air to scream.

He was coming between them, spilling across Nicky's flat belly, his hole dripping slick as his lover's knot pistoned into him, lodging in place until every attempt to withdraw made Yusuf convulse with pleasure.

"Yusuf I'm here." Gentler now, no less demanding. Yusuf didn't hear him, too busy writhing on his cock. He was a desperate thing, fighting for everything and nothing. "Look at me, sweetheart, please."

Yusuf didn't know how. He whimpered in the back of his throat, too far gone for embarrassment. Tears spilled down his cheeks. His thighs were tacky with spend, as Nicolo’s knot swelled inside him.

It was on the wrong edge of too much, stretched to his limit and trembling. Then Nicky's hand curled around his spent cock, and he bore down, sobbing. Nicky shuddered, thighs shaking with the effort as he filled him and all Yusuf could do was give a broken groan, locked into place by those blue eyes.

"Yusuf." There was wonder in the breathy name and Yusuf leaned forward to kiss Nicky, the slight movement still enough to shift the thick knot inside of him. He gasped into Nicky's mouth all over again, eyes glassy and dark as he struggled to piece his scattered thoughts together. It didn't seem like Nicolo was faring any better. Skin was blotchy and red, sweat clung to the ends of his hair, and he'd never seen that kind of hunger in Nicky's eyes before. As if even now after all of that, he wasn't satisfied.

It could make a man's heart stop.

They sank to the floor together. The movement pulled exquisitely at Yusuf's fucked out hole, and he left another splash of cum across Nicolo's chest. His lover felt so much bigger like this, felt like he filled Yusuf to his ribs and beyond.

"Are you still angry at me?" He rasped, fighting to keep steady. All that meant was he pitched forward in Nicolo's arms, and sighed into his throat.

“Angry?” Nicky cracked a smile. "Never, I would never be. I was just…I don’t know. Suddenly I couldn’t think, all I could do was, well. You. Besides, don’t you think we have other things to worry about?”

Yusuf took a moment to resent him for his coherency. He needed a moment to catch up. 

"You know, I was going to ask about that, but I got distracted." Yusuf mirrored the smile, not sure if this latest revelation was something he needed to be worried about. "I take it that this has never happened before?" He gestured vaguely to their situation.

"No, I can safely say not." Nicolo looked embarrassed and extremely concerned. "I could try to pull it out?"

"Let's not." Yusuf was quicker to disagree than he quite meant to be. His body was sated, almost as if it had wanted this, but he could feel the stirrings of desire again. He would have been proud of his own impressive stamina if he wasn't already so tired. "I suppose it's one more mystery."

"So many of those lately." If Yusuf didn't know better, he could have sworn there was a slight rumbling purr to Nicky's words, but he was distracted by the gentle kisses his partner dropped on his shoulder. "We should do this again. Next time. Maybe a week later."

Yusuf's head fell forward, too heavy to hold up, and a touch of sweet hysteria coloring his tone. "I think I might've traumatized Hassim. I had an undue reaction to his loaves, and you're taking this very well."

Nicolo's laughed, bright and lovely. It made his eyes crinkle, and Yusuf's nerves quieted. He wished Nicolo laughed more often. Guess he had a new way to make him. "I have never been more satisfied."

"I'm not complaining," he whispered, nudged their heads together. "Can we lie down?"

Nicky stopped, where he was tucked into Yusuf's throat and did something with his mouth that made Yusuf's entire body tense. Their breaths hitched. Nicky was the first to relax. "Alright. Hold on."

This was going to be terrible. He was lifted into Nicky's arms, and his legs wrapped around his waist in ways that made everything pull deliciously.

But Nicky kept his hold on Yusuf's thighs, stopping only occasionally to stroke down his back as his lover pitched forward. Yusuf didn't notice he'd fallen asleep, until he woke to a rumble of smug satisfaction and limbs that were too heavy.

They'd somehow freed themselves from their "sticky" situation as they’d slept, but Yusuf found himself laying on their bed, limbs wrapped around his sleeping partner like he couldn't bear to be apart. He smiled, shifting just slightly to get a better look at Nicky while he slept. The small movement was enough to rouse him and blue eyes blinked sleepily open to meet brown.

There was an immediate flare of unspoken heat between them.

"Oh you have to be kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> These authors reply to comments.
> 
> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
